Subaru Mimasaka/Relationships
}} Family Subaru's Father The owner of the Mimasaka Restaurant. Despite Subaru's effort to gain his attention, his father neglected him due to his lack of understanding about originality and conviction. Even worse, he banished Subaru to the Tōtsuki when Subaru used his recipe and surpassed him. Since this incident, Subaru has transformed drastically into a vicious competitor who began to think that cooking was "simple". Tōtsuki Culinary Academy: Allies and Rivals 99 Shokugeki Participants These Shokugeki participants were once challenged by Subaru into various Shokugeki, mostly resulted from Subaru's provocation. However, they were defeated terribly. In every victory, Subaru he took his opponents equipment, usually their knives, no matter how sentimental of value it was, as his trophies. When Subaru suffered his first defeat against Sōma, they retrieved their possessions (except Takumi whose Mezzaluna was kept by Sōma) while glared at Subaru in great hostility; until Sōma's forgiveness gave them another perspective. Among known participants were Yūya Sekiguchi, Kensuke Saizu, Ematsu Hinuma, Shunta Mikami & Yū Kamoshita. Takumi Aldini Subaru's first opponent for the Autumn Election Main Tournament Quarterfinals match was Takumi and also his 100th Shokugeki opponent. Before their match, Subaru managed to sneak into Takumi's room and was caught holding his opponent's Mezzaluna. Like his previous 99 challengers, Subaru provoked Takumi by insulting Isami and the Mezzaluna, and succeedingly forced Takumi to accept his 100th Shokugeki. Even with Takumi's best efforts, Subaru managed to predict his improvised dish and won the match, while insulting him that his pride and rage were easily read. This left the latter shocked as he had no choice but to surrender his beloved knife to Subaru. Following his defeat, He seem to be more relaxed and even taunted Takumi during their time at the Autumn Leaf Viewing with the Elite Ten. During the Moon Festival, he was impressed at how Takumi keeps up with Soma's pace on cooking the Mapo Tofu despite not having time to study the latter's way of cooking. ( He on the other hand, had to prepare his Perfect Trace and even spent some time in Yukihira to keep up with him) Sōma Yukihira The Tōtsuki's newest and only transfer student who hailed from Restaurant Yukihira. Like most students, Subaru recognized Sōma through his infamous speech and his previous presentations from the training camp. After beaten Takumi, Subaru further challenged Sōma in his [[Yukihira Vs. Mimasaka Semifinal Shokugeki|another Shokugeki]] for the Semifinals and provoked him. Unlike his previous challengers however, Sōma calmly accepted the challenge and raised the stakes by waging his entire cooking career for the 100 knifes Subaru won from his previous Shokugeki. Regardless of Sōma's comments, especially about his hollow Shokugeki victories, Subaru viewed Sōma as an interesting challenge and vowed to use any methods to learn as much about Sōma's cooking habits, all to beat his greatest opponent. However, even with Mitsuru's data and anticipated Sōma's latest tactics, Subaru's Perfect Trace failed to foresee Sōma's unexpected surprise as he learned that Sōma has been constantly thinking and improvising for the entire week, including during the Shokugeki. His first Shokugeki defeat made Subaru realize his misdeeds and decided to leave Tōtsuki and quit cooking. However, Sōma's forgiveness and encouragement to cook moved and softened Subaru's heart, which he realized that defeat didn't mean quitting cooking. He accepted Soma's request for help during the Moon Banquet Festival, using his "Perfect Trace"; he practiced Soma's technique of cooking which contributed a lot to breaking Kuga's winning streak. he also mentioned that he owes a great debt to him for making him see a different perspective on "cooking". Mitsuru Sōtsuda Middle-school section student who is both Newspaper Club member and one of few Sōma's supporters. Thanks to Mitsuru's carelessness, Subaru managed to gain access to Mitsuru's PC for initial infomation about Sōma's dish base and even his interaction with Erina. He even joyfully taunted him that he will be the reason that Soma will fail/lose because the password he used to keep his files was too easy to guess. Etsuya Eizan The 9th Seat Elite Ten Council Member. After seeing Subaru won numerous Shokugeki, he decided to recruit him and promised him to take out his rage any time he pleased. Since then, Subaru has became Etsuya's prominent enforcer. Others ---Coming Soon--- Category:Relationships